marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Morales
Miles Morales, better known to the rest of the world for his costumed identity of Spider-Man, is the second person to take up the webshooters to fight crime throughout New York in the Ultimate Universe, after the death of the first, Peter Parker, in a fight with the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn. Miles was bitten by a spider stolen from the OsCorp labs by his uncle, giving him similar powers to Peter, in addition to the ability to turn invisible and a powerful Venom Blast allowing him to incapacitate enemies. Despite a rocky debut angering a number of people who felt like his costume was in poor taste, he eventually won over Parker's family and friends, and became a notable member of the superhero community, even being a founding member of the All-New Ultimates after the original team's disbanding in the wake of Galactus' assault on their home. 6" Figures The Amazing Spider-Man Comic Series- Ultimate Comics Spider-Man (2012) Miles' action figure debut was in the Wal-Mart exclusive 6" series for The Amazing Spider-Man film, as Ultimate Comics Spider-Man. The figure is built from the Tarantula mold, which leaves him a head shorter than most other Marvel Legends characters, but the mold also controversially makes him look like a muscled but short adult, as opposed to the child he really is. Miles includes two accessories- the first, a "Clip-On Web Shield", a small disc molded out of Spider-Man webs to protect him, though not based on anything Miles used in the comics. He also includes a base created from repainted Heroscape terrain pieces, which can clip together and stack with other bases in the Amazing Spider-Man, Avengers, and Marvel Legends lines. Super Hero Mashers- Ultimate Spider-Man (2014) Part of the Super Hero Mashers toyline, a roughly 6" line of cheaper, child focused figures that break down so that new characters can be created from the mixable pieces across several different brands, Miles was released as a single-card "normal" release figure under the name "Ultimate Spider-Man", and was a repaint of the previously released Spider-Man figure, with new forearms both of which are permanently molded to be in dynamic web-shooting poses. Miles' can be broken down at the forearms, knees and head, to distribute and swap parts with other figures across the Marvel line, as well as with Transformers, Jurassic Park and Star Wars figures. Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors- Ultimate Spider-Man Basic Figure (2014) Part of the basic assortment of figures released to tie into the relaunch of the Disney XD Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon as Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors, Miles is based on his appearance in the cartoon and features limited articulation to keep the price down- only moving with swivels at the neck, shoulders and hips. The figure stands a little over 5" tall, and is thus one of the first releases of a Miles Morales figure to stand perfectly in-scale compared to a Marvel Legends display. 3 3/4" Figures Marvel Universe- Wave 18 Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) Miles made his debut in the Marvel Universe toyline as a variant running change for the Ultimate Spider-Man figure in the series' 18th wave, normally a Peter Parker figure. Miles is a simple repaint of that Peter Parker figure, leading to a problem of scale, as the figure makes him taller than he actually would be. Surprisingly, the figure's paint simply ceases on the backside, with all the details, webbing and spider-emblems on the back simply missing. Miles includes two accessories- the first is a backpack created out of webs that he can sling over his back, a pose iconic to several shots throughout Spider-Man history, though the pack itself is a repack from the House of M Spider-Man figure. Miles also comes with a cardboard cutout "collectible comic cover", in this case the same one that came with the regular Ultimate Spider-Man figure. 12" Figures Titan Heroes- Ultimate Spider-Man (2014) Miles was released as part of the child-focused Titan Heroes sub-toyline for the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon series in 2014, a series focused on large size and low costs in exchange for extremely limited articulation and weak sculpts, under the name "Ultimate Spider-Man". Miles once again appears as a simple repaint of a previously released Peter Parker figure, like many of the other figures in the Titan Heroes Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Marvel Legends Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man